


Strawberry Boy

by BRATHYNJN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Breathplay, Choking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Consent, Couch Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Praise Kink, Soft sex, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRATHYNJN/pseuds/BRATHYNJN
Summary: Lee Felix is completely in love with his boyfriend Hwang Hyunjin - he feeds him, gives him kisses, chokes him, then feeds him again.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Strawberry Boy

**Author's Note:**

> it's overall pretty soft especially with the way they talk, but read tags if anything makes you uncomfortable :)

“How many have we eaten already?” Hyunjin giggled as Felix held yet another strawberry to his lips, pressing it to his lips like lipstick.

Felix smiled with his eyes, opening his mouth and laughing, “Say ah!” But Hyunjin kept his mouth shut and hummed - nodding his head no, yet the younger could tell his eyes said differently.

“Woah,” Felix acted shocked, “I cannot believe this. I feed you, I kiss you, and this is the thanks I get. Tsk,” He tilted his head and wrapped his free hand around Hyunjin’s neck, making the boy roll his eyes and finally open his mouth.

Felix put the strawberry in Hyunjin’s mouth, waiting for him to bite then threw away what was left, “Good boy.”

Hyunjin chewed with a smile, swallowing and puckering his lips, “Kissy now!”

The younger, who was currently on Hyunjin’s lap, could never refuse a kiss from his boyfriend, so of course, he did as told.  
He was just so mesmerizing to him, he felt like he could study him for hours and never get bored.

A love like theirs was rare, soft and special, like the ones you see in movies - a love story that if you were to tell, people wouldn’t believe is real.

Just two boys, in their underwear, in a crappy old apartment, eating strawberries on a second-hand couch Felix got on sale.

“Muah,” Felix mimicked the sound of their kiss as he pecked the older’s lips.  
Hyunjin hugged his hands around the smaller boy’s torso, pulling him closer to his body.  
As always, his hands fit perfectly.

He leaned forward to kiss him again, this time more than a peck - he was in awe of him, he wanted to feel him and taste the redness on his lips.  
“You taste like strawberries,” Felix whispered into the other’s lips, “You taste like heaven.”

“Simp,” Hyunjin laughed into the kiss, placing one hand to the back of Felix’s neck, guiding his head to fit the rhythm of their lips.  
Felix didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, closing his eyes and letting his tongue run free inside the older’s mouth.  
Hyunjin whimpered, sucking on his tongue softly and caressing his neck, “You’re so pretty when you’re needy,” He whined against him as he began biting and sucking on his bottom lip.

Blushing, Felix connected their lips again and pushed Hyunjin down, “How could I not be?”

The couch was small, but the two of them were fairly skinny and they never had any problem tangling on it.  
Felix laid Hyunjin back and put his hand on his neck, leaning forward to kiss him again. The boy underneath him let out a small moan and grabbed him closer to run his hands up his shirt.

He got the sign and sat up to take his shirt off, making Hyunjin do the same.

Felix felt himself getting hard and put his lips on the older’s neck, running his tongue across his collarbones and pushing their bodies even closer together.

Breathing on each other’s necks, both their underwear sticking to each other, Hyunjin was getting hard too as Felix bit on his neck and grabbed him by the waist.

It was kind of rushed but also too slow, so Felix moved his hand down into Hyunjin’s underwear and started rubbing on his cock to try and make him hard faster.

“Baby, wait, we just woke up- I-I’m too tired for the whole process right now,” Hyunjin mumbled out and buried his face in Felix’s neck.

“Oh, that’s okay, we can just-” Felix immediately took his hand out and positioned himself on Hyunjin’s body, “Is this okay?” to which the older boy hummed to and nodded his head yes, giving him permission.

Felix was familiar with Hyunjin’s uncertainty, but he was easy to read - sometimes Hyunjin just needed to lay there and let Felix do the job.

He still liked getting himself dirty though.

Felix started moving his hips slowly, grinding gently on Hyunjin’s crotch and holding him by his waist. The older took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers, pulling it close to his chest.

Hyunjin let out quiet whimpers, closing his eyes. He used his other hand to guide Felix’s hips, and he took it as an opportunity to grind just a bit faster.

“Just keep going like this,” Hyunjin’s cheeked heated up, almost turning red, and he murmured into the other’s ear, “Feels good.”

Felix smirked and continued moving in the same rhythm, faint moans escaping both their lips as they connected them again.

Their bodies were stuck to each other, Hyunjin was getting a little sweaty and Felix just wanted to feel him in every inch of his body.

Hyunjin took the younger’s hand off his waist to move it on his neck, “Please,” he moaned into Felix’s mouth.

Felix raised an eyebrow, but didn’t stop grinding, “Please what, baby?”

Hyunjin threw his head back with a shy laugh, “Choke me,” He tightened Felix’s hand around his neck, “just a bit.”

Felix couldn’t deny a request like this, so he did as told and pressed his fingers to the sides of Hyunjin’s neck, pushing down lightly, “Tell me if it’s too much.”

The older nodded and bucked his hips up, shuddering under Felix’s touch, “You make me feel so good,” He moaned out, “Don’t stop, please,”

Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other, both hard, both desperate for friction, and Felix was enjoying how easy Hyunjin was to stimulate.

Felix leaned close on Hyunjin’s body, taking in his scent and the sounds he was making. He squeezed Hyunjin’s neck in a desperate yet successful attempt to make him moan louder.

Hyunjin was becoming more needy, grinding his hips back up, and they were against each other’s legs in a messy synchronized rhythm.  
He was shaking, grabbing him harder by the shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning louder -  
“Are you close already?” Felix asked and began speeding up the pace, moving his hips eagerly to the pace of Hyunjin thrusting back up onto him.

“Yeah-Yeah,” Hyunjin arched his back slightly and held Felix close, “Shit,” He moaned out as he felt himself grab Felix’s arm, scratching on it.

Felix let him scratch on it, and squeezed Hyunjin’s neck again, “You can cum, it’s okay,”  
He reassured him, and smiled when Hyunjin nodded.  
His face was now burning red - he was feeling hot, throwing his head back for the second time, shivering and moaning under Felix.

“Ah, God,” Hyunjin whispered as he let himself release into his underwear. He opened his eyes to meet with Felix’s - which immediately calmed him down, slowly still grinding back on his crotch to ride out his orgasm.

Felix removed his hand from his neck, and gave him a kiss on his forehead, “Good boy.”

Hyunjin smiled and took Felix in to hug him, “Are there any more strawberries?” He asked, unsteadily breathing down on his shoulders.

Felix sat up and reached his hand to the plate near them, picking up a strawberry, “There sure are, open up,” He lifted Hyunjin’s chin with his finger and fed him the fruit.

“Yummy,” Hyunjin chewed and smiled with his eyes, “I love you,” He said with his mouth full.

Felix booped his nose in awe, “I love you too, prince,” The boy giggled, caressing his cheek.

“You are still mad hard right now,” Hyunjin changed the subject as he looked Felix down. He giggled and reached his hand to trace the print in his underwear.

The younger closed his eyes and hummed to the touch, “Yeah, I haven’t… Uh, do you wanna help me?”

Hyunjin blushed, “Of course I do, dummy,” He laughed at Felix’s shyness all of a sudden, and took him in his arms, “Use my mouth.”

Felix pushed Hyunjin down on his back again, causing him to let out a gasp that was quickly turned into a grin.  
He got off him to take off his underwear, and climbed back to spread in front of Hyunjin’s face. 

Hyunjin licked his lips and took Felix’s cock in his hand, twisting his wrist to his length a few times before putting his tongue on the tip of his dick. That caused an immediate reaction from Felix, who was already overwhelmed and so, so horny.

The older smirked and put his lips on his cock, sucking softly on the tip and continuing to run his hand up and down the length.

“It won’t take me long,” Felix mumbled out, and to that, Hyunjin twirled his tongue on the head of his cock and said, “I know,” before taking him whole to the back of his throat, slamming his lips on his skin and choking on it slightly.

Felix rolled his eyes to the back of his head and grabbed him by his beautiful blonde hair, messily running his fingers through it.

He began thrusting into his mouth, but Hyunjin choked and pushed his hips away from his face in order to breathe, spit forming between his lower lip and Felix’s cock. Hyunjin looked up to Felix who now looked a bit worried and hurriedly said, “I’m so sorry, Hyun-” but was cut off by his own moan when Hyunjin laughed and put his lips back on his shaft with no hesitation.

He moved his head up and down the younger’s cock, still using his hands to stimulate the base.

Wet sounds from his lips were mixed with Felix’s moans, and Felix looked down at the sight beneath him. He moved his hips again into Hyunjin’s mouth, causing the blonde boy to look up at him and make eye contact.

Felix opened his mouth to speak but couldn't form any kind of words, he just stared at the sight of him thrusting back into Hyunjin’s mouth as he was sucking and licking on his cock, all while looking him dead in the eye.

Hyunjin did everything he could to make his boyfriend feel good, and at this point he already knew all his favorite spots.  
He grabbed Felix’s hips and helped him thrust into his mouth in a rhythm that was comfortable for him, not stopping for a second, not breaking eye contact.

Felix groaned when the older started humming on his skin, bringing shivers down his spine.  
He finally looked away from Hyunjin’s intense stare, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling, “Baby…I-”

Hyunjin pulled his lips away from his cock to take a breath, “In my mouth, please,” the blonde softly spoke before sticking his tongue out, “Ahh~” He teased as if he was waiting for food.

Felix returned the eye contact, he was not surprised, just grateful to how amazing his boyfriend was. He didn’t have a chance to speak before Hyunjin already twisted his hand on his cock again, jerking it less than a few times before Felix came on his tongue and inside his mouth.

The younger watched as Hyunjin took it all in his mouth and swallowed, licking his lips after and puckering, waiting for a kiss.  
He needed a second to breathe, then he sat back again on his lap and gave him the kiss he kindly asked for.

“It’s like your lips were made for me,” Felix whispered and pecked him again.

Hyunjin ran his hand through Felix’s hair, laying him down on his chest. The boy didn’t waste a second before wrapping his arms around him, taking him in as close as he could.

Felix closed his eyes, feeling his boyfriend’s heartbeats while his own were slowly steadying, searching for a balanced beat for a few silent minutes before matching with Hyunjin’s.  
They could stay like this forever, smelling like each other, listening to each other’s breathing, calming each other down.

Hyunjin traced his fingers on his back as Felix finally broke the silence, “Strawberry boy…” he said, but he spoke so quietly, Hyunjin could barely make up what he said. 

“I’m strawberry boy?” Hyunjin lifted Felix’s face to look at him, amused by his tired mumbling boyfriend, which only replied with “Yeah, you’re my strawberry prince.”

“How come?” Hyunjin asked, now tracing his face instead, and Felix smiled, explaining, “Well, I feed you strawberries almost daily…”

Hyunjin hummed in understanding, but Felix continued explaining, closing his eyes again as he trailed off, “...and your face gets red when you’re excited… or shy… or nervous...”

And at that, Hyunjin’s face got red, but Felix didn’t stop, “Or when you’re about to cum,” he giggled out, and Hyunjin slapped his forehead lightly, earning a chuckle and a defensive “Hey, you asked!”

They laughed it out and Hyunjin said, “Well if I’m your strawberry boy, you’re my banana boy,”  
and Hyunjin didn’t expect Felix to not respond at all, but there seemed to be only silence from his side.

“Aren’t you gonna ask why?” Hyunjin acted offended, rolling his eyes, and huffed when Felix replied with a simple “No.”  
Hyunjin put his hand on his heart, acting shocked, “What? Why?” He asked, the offense in his voice still there, and Felix finally spoke back, “Does it have to do with my dick?”

Hyunjin didn’t reply, sealing his mouth.  
“Exactly,” Felix laughed after a moment of silence, and went to give him another kiss.

“There are still more strawberries though, you want one?”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : BRATHYNJN


End file.
